Because of you
by Feuerfluegel
Summary: Harry ist tot und Hermine macht sich Gedanken um die letzten Momente ihres besten Freundes... Songfic, basiert auf dem Lied von Kelly Clarkson Because of you. Text wurde minimal geändert!


Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Langsam wandte sie sich um,  
konnte die trauernden Gesichter nicht länger ertragen. Wieso hatte er  
das, verdammt noch mal, getan! Wieso hatte SIE das getan! Tausende von  
Menschen standen erschüttert vor seinem Grab. Wohin sie auch blickte,  
sie sah nur Trauer und Tränen. Und unendlichen Schmerz. Doch niemand  
litt so sehr wie sie. Denn es war alles ihre Schuld. Alles war ihre  
Schuld. Und nun stand sie hier, ohne ihn und trauerte. Er war tot, für   
immer verschwunden. Niemals würde sie seine warme Stimme, seine  
leuchtend grünen Augen, seine zerstrubbelten schwarzen Haare und seine  
warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter spüren. Er war gestorben, in ihren Armen...  
In ihren Armen!  
"Hermine, es ist nicht deine Schuld." hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme   
hinter ihr sagen. Ron. Doch sie reagierte kaum.  
"Hermine? Es ist nicht deine Schuld." wiederholte er mit Nachdruck,   
obwohl Hermine auch in seiner Stimme die Trauer hören konnte, die  
Tränen, die ihm seine Kehle zuschnürten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die  
Tränen krampfhaft unterdrückend.  
"Ron, ich... hätte ich nicht... dann..." brachte sie mit erstickter Stimmer  
hervor. Ron legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
"Nein, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Harry hätte es nicht gewollt. Niemals."  
Er schien stark zu bleiben, aber Hermine kannte ihn besser. Er würde   
weinen, wie jeder andere auch, allein, wenn niemand zusah. Er würde sich  
einschließen, er würde alles verstecken. Doch als sie sich umdrehte,  
erkannte sie, dass auch Rons Augen gerötet und sein Gesicht tränennass war.  
"Er wollte mich beschützen!" rief sie verzweifelt und ging schnellen  
Schrittes über den blumengesäumten Weg, weg von Ron. Weg von der  
trauernden Massen und Reportern. Weg von Harry.  
Sie apparierte zu der Stelle, an der er oft gesessen und nachgedacht  
hatte. Ein Felsen, von dem man über die Landschaft blicken konnte. Sie  
setzte sich langsam darauf und fing an, hemmungslos zu weinen. Von  
heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, dachte sie an die Schlacht vor drei  
Tagen. An den Tag seines Todes.

_"Bleibt hier." Harry sah seine beiden Freunde eindringlich an. "Ich  
möchte euch nicht dabei haben. Es ist zu gefährlich."  
"Nein! Ich werde mitkommen!" rief Hermine verzweifelt. Er schüttelte   
seinen Kopf und sagte ernst:  
"Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Voldemort."  
"Alter, das kannst du nicht machen! Wir sind deine besten Freunde, wir  
haben mit dir die Horkruxe zerstört! Wieso sollten wir jetzt nicht  
mitkommen!" Ron sah Harry ungläubig an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf   
und wiederholte:  
"Bleibt hier." Dann ging er, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Seine  
Freunde starrten ihm nur verständnislos hinterher, bis sie ihn aus dem  
Blickfeld verloren.  
"Hermine, wir sollten-" Ron brach ab und plötzlich sackte er vornüber und Hermine  
erblickte die gehässige Grimasse von Peter Pettingrew, dem Verräter.   
Unbändiger Hass kochte in Hermine hoch.  
_"_Pettingrew!"  
Dieser hob den Zauberstab und wollte ebenso Hermine verfluchen, wie Ron   
zuvor, doch sie reagierte schnell und setzte ihn mit einem Wink ihres  
Zauberstabes außer Gefecht. Dann wandte sie sich Ron zu, der immer noch  
regungslos am Boden lag. Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sie ihren Freund  
vorsichtig um.  
"Ron! Ron! Kannst du mich hören!" Keine Reaktion. Die Angst schnürte  
ihr die Kehle zu und sie sprach einen Analysezauber über ihn. Sie zuckte  
zurück, als sie das Ergebnis erkannte. Ron war schwer verletzt. Sie  
zögerte nicht länger und apparierte mit ihm in St. Mungos Hospital.  
Als sie ankamen, war das Krankenhaus völlig überfüllt. Verzweifelt   
blickte sich Hermine nach Hilfe um. Niemand schien sie zu sehen. Was  
sollte sie nur tun? Ihre Augen schweiften über die Menschenmenge, bis  
ihr Blick plötzlich an einem ihr bekannten Gesicht hängen blieb.  
"Neville!" brüllte sie über den Lärm hinweg. Der junge Mann im weißen   
Kittel erstarrte und blickte sich um. "Neville, hier! Ron ist verletzt!"  
Er drehte sich um und als er sie erkannte kam er schnellen Schrittes auf  
sie zu. Mit einem Blick auf Ron fragte Neville besorgt:  
"Hermine, was ist passiert?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Keine Zeit, Ron braucht deine Hilfe!" Er nickte verstehend, beschwor  
eine schwebende Trage hervor und verschwand mit Ron in der Menge. Doch  
bevor sie ihn völlig aus dem Blickfeld verlor, drehte sich Neville noch   
einmal um.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich krieg ihn schon wieder hin!" Daran zweifelte  
Hermine keineswegs, denn Neville war einer der besten Medimagier im  
Hospital. Doch dann machten sich wieder die Gedanken an ihren anderen  
besten Freund breit. Harry. Er war auf dem Weg zu Voldemort, um ihm  
endlich Einhalt zu gebieten, um der Welt endlich wieder Frieden zu _  
_geben. Doch was, wenn er scheiterte? Was, wenn er starb? Ihr Herz wurde   
schwer. Er hatte gesagt, sie solle ihm nicht folgen. Doch sie konnte  
doch nicht einfach hier sitzen und warten! Schließlich konnte sie im  
Moment nichts für Ron tun. Und sie vertraute Neville. Sie stand auf und  
ging auf den Ausgang zu. In dieser schweren Zeit würde sie Harry sicher  
nicht allein lassen. Niemals.  
_  
Hermine schluchzte auf. Wäre sie Harry doch nur nicht gefolgt! Wäre sie  
doch bei Ron im Krankenhaus geblieben! Wäre sie doch nur nicht..! Sie  
vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, als ihre Gedanken an die  
schrecklichsten Momente in ihrem Leben glitten. Wie er starb, wie er  
starb in ihren Armen, auf dem Boden, die Leiche des bösesten Zauberer   
aller Zeiten daneben. Gewonnen und doch geschlagen. Hermine wurde von  
heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Er war tot!

_Sie sah Harry, wie er sich mit Voldemort duellierte. Er hatte schlimme   
Verletzungen am ganzen Körper und es war ein Wunder, dass er noch  
aufrecht dastand. Doch auch seinem Gegner schien es nicht viel besser zu  
gehen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen! Sonst würde sie vielleicht den  
Menschen verlieren, der am meisten auf der Welt bedeutete! Plötzlich  
erhellte die Dunkelheit ein greller Lichtblitz und Harry lag keuchend am  
Boden, Voldemort stand über ihm. Ihr Herz blieb stehen. In ihrer  
Verzweiflung fing sie an zu schreien.  
"Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal!" Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht  
des dunklen Lords verbreiterte sich noch ein Stück. Harry keuchte   
erschrocken auf, als er Hermines Stimme erkannte.  
"Oh, Potters kleine Freundin ist gekommen, um ihn sterben zu sehen. Wie   
rührend."  
"I... Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen! Lassen sie ihn los, sonst... sonst..."  
Hermines Stimme klang vielleicht mutiger, als sie sich tatsächlich  
fühlte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie nie in ihrem Leben mehr Angst gehabt.  
"Nein." stöhnte Harry am Boden liegend. Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. Wie  
konnte sie nur ihrer beider Leben retten?  
"Nun, ich denke, dass ich Potter erst noch ein wenig leiden lassen  
werde. Nun, du kommst wie gerufen, kleine Miss." meinte Voldemort nun  
mit eisiger Stimme. Er ließ von Harry ab und kam nun auf sie zu. Sie  
erstarrte. Was hatte er vor? Eins war sicher, er würde sie töten. Früher  
oder später. Diese kalten, roten Augen verrieten es ihr.  
"Crucio." rief er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Der  
Schmerz kam so heftig, dass sie fast sofort in die Knie ging und ihr  
Tränen in die Augen traten. Der Schmerz wurde stärker und sie fing an zu  
schreien. Laut, lauter als sie jemals in ihrem Leben geschrieen hatte.  
"Sectumsempra!" hörte sie Harry brüllen. Das gackernde Lachen des  
dunklen Lords verstummte und der Schmerz hörte auf. Blut spritzte und  
Voldemort stürzte zu Boden. Sie sah auf. Dort stand Harry, den  
Zauberstab immer noch auf die Stelle gerichtet, wo Voldemort gestanden  
hatte, zitternd, verletzt, aber lebend. Er atmete schwer und ging  
schnell zu ihr hinüber.  
"Hermine, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit besorgter Stimme. Sie nickte  
langsam. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie nach oben.  
"Lass uns gehen." Sagte er und wandte sich von ihr ab. Hermine sah ihn  
traurig an. Er war ganz offensichtlich enttäuscht von ihr, was sie nur  
zu gut verstehen konnte. Sie blieb noch einige Sekunden stehen und  
drehte sich dann ebenfalls um. Sie waren einige Schritte gegangen, als   
Harry sich plötzlich umwandte.  
"Hermine, ich-" plötzlich erstarrte er und seine Augen weiteten sich vor   
Schreck. Sie verstand nicht, was er meinte und drehte sich wieder um.  
Dort lag er, Voldemort, blutend, röcheln und tat seine letzten Atemzüge.  
Doch er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Sie war vor Schreck wie  
gelähmt und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter weiter. Wie in Zeitlupe raste  
ein roter Lichtblitz auf sie zu. Hermine schloss ihre Augen, doch  
anstatt eines erneuten Schmerzes spürte sie wie sie hart gepackt und  
nach unten gerissen wurde._

I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_  
Hermine öffnete ihre Augen, die sich nach der Ursache des Sturzes  
umsahen. Harry lag neben ihr, mit geschlossenen Augen.  
"Harry, Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir!" Langsam öffneten sich  
sie sich wieder.  
"Ich..." Er brach ab und schloss sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder.  
"Oh mein Gott! Bist du verletzt!" Er nickte kaum merklich. Er stöhnte  
laut und krümmte sich zusammen.  
"Was ist mit dir!" Er öffnete die Augen wieder. In ihnen konnte Hermine  
unendlichen Schmerz erkennen.  
"Ich... Asemces piricullum..." brachte er stockend hervor. Hermines Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Konnte es wirklich Asemces piricullum sein? Wieso  
ausgerechnet DIESER Fluch? Der unheilbare Fluch, der Menschen von innen  
langsam auffraß und zu einem langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod führte?   
Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ihr Gehirn das Unweigerliche  
registrierte. Er würde sterben. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf._

"_Nein, Harry! Nein, es ist nicht dieser Fluch! Nein." flüsterte sie leise._

"_Doch." brachte er stockend hervor. Harry zuckte zusammen, seine Hände krallten sich in die lose Erde neben ihnen, so stark, dass sich seine Haut weiß färbte. Er kämpfte um Beherrschung, doch Hermine wusste, dass selbst er diese Schmerzen nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte. Das schien Harry auch klar zu sein, der er fing an, stockend zu sprechen._

"_Weißt... weißt du... Ich... h.. hätte gerne eine... eine friedliche Zukunft gehabt..." Er starrte gen Himmel und Hermine sah vereinzelte Tränen, die sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Sie schluchzte laut auf. Auch sie weinte._

"_Harry, sei stark, du darfst nicht aufgeben. hörst du! Du wirst leben!" Doch auch Hermine wusste, dass das Unsinn war. Es gab keine Rettung mehr. Sie konnte auch nicht ins St. Mungo apparieren, das hätte ihn nur noch schneller umgebracht._

„_H... Hermine..." er brach ab und hustete. Er hustete Blut. Sie nahm unter Tränen seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und bettete ihn in ihren Schoß. Sie strich ihm sanft über das schwarze, zerstrubbelte Haar._

„_Nein... Nein!" flüsterte sie, als sie bemerkte, wie sich Harry zusehends vor Schmerz versteifte. Sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig._

„_Es tut mir so Leid... Das ich dir gefolgt bin... Wieso hast du das, verdammt noch mal gemacht! Ich sollte hier liegen, ich sollte sterben und nicht du!" schrie sie verzweifelt._

„_Ich... Ich liebe dich." flüsterte Harry gequält. Wie sehr sie sich je gewünscht hatte, dass er das zu ihr sagen würde! Doch das brachte sie nur dazu, noch mehr zu weinen. Die Welt war so ungerecht! Wieso nur!  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!" sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Ein ganz schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, doch es verblasste fast sofort wieder, als er einen erneuten Schmerzanfall bekam. Er spuckte noch mehr Blut._

„_Ich... wusste schon... schon immer... dass ich so sterben würde..." seine Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern und Hermine hatte Probleme ihn zu verstehen. _

„_Nein! Harry, ich...!"  
„Ron... Wo ist... ist er?" er krümmte sich zusammen und stöhnte auf. Hermine hielt ihn fest und drückte ihn an sich._

„_Es geht ihm gut, er ist verletzt im St. Mungo, aber er kommt durch." Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er antwortete._

„_Ich... hätte... ihn gerne noch... noch... m... m... mal gesehen." Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt nickte sie._

„_Sag ihm, dass er der... d... der beste... F... Freund war, den m... man sich vorstellen konnte." Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie nickte nur._

_Mit größter Anstrengung hob Harry plötzlich seinen Arm und strich ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und schmiegte ihr nasses Gesicht daran.  
„Wein... nicht... Nicht wegen.. m... mir."  
„Aber-"  
„Ich... bereue nichts." Verzweifelt blickte sie gen Himmel. Warum nur?   
Warum nahm man ihr ihre einzig wahre Liebe? Warum ausgerechnet Harry?  
Wieso nur? Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert. Harry schrie auf und verkrampfte sich noch mehr. _

„_Harry! Nein, nein...!" weinte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nichts tun, sie konnte nur untätig zusehen, wie er starb. Nein, wieso wurde er ihr genommen! Es war alles ihre Schuld..._

„_V... Vergiss... Vergiss mich nicht."_

„_Nein, niemals." flüsterte sie leise. Weitere Tränen flossen, doch dieses Mal  
nicht nur von Hermine. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und verschmolzen in einem Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und Trauer. Hermine schluchzte an seinen Lippen, die den Kuss kaum erwiderten. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Er schrie wieder auf, seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille wie ein schneidendes Schwert. Er verkrampfte sich, spuckte Blut und dann... lag er still._

„_Harry?" fragte Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Keine Reaktion. „Harry!" Sie fühlte seinen Puls. Nichts. Harry Potter war tot._

„_NNEEEIIINNN!"_

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so others don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am sad

Hermine vergrub die Hände wieder in ihren Händen. Es war alles ihre Schuld! Wäre sie ihm doch nie gefolgt! Wäre sie doch nur bei Ron geblieben!

Nur wegen ihm, war sie immer auf der richtigen Seite gewesen, nur wegen ihm hatte sie geliebt. Nur ihn. Hermine spürte, wie sie in ein tiefes Loch fiel, haltlos, weil er nicht mehr da war, um sie festzuhalten. Sie verlor ihren Weg, würde nie wieder so sein wie früher. Und das würden die anderen auch bald bemerken, die alte Hermine war gestorben. Gestorben mit ihm. Ihr Herz war gebrochen, es lag in Scherben vor ihren Füßen und der Schmerz durchdrang jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before others point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in my eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart broke because of you  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Die Trauermusik erklang überall im Land, jeder trauerte um den Jungen, der den dunkelsten aller Magier besiegt hatte und doch gestorben war. Langsam stand Hermine auf, wie in Trance. Ihre braunen Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Because of you  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so others don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am alone

Sie war allein. Allein auf dieser Welt, allein mit ihren Gedanken. Immer und immer wieder dachte sie an seine letzten Atemzüge.

„_Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich so sterben würde..." _Herminehatte in den Wochen vor seinem Tod seine Trauer, den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte nicht darüber gesprochen, er hatte nichts geantwortet, wenn sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Doch nun wusste sie durch Lupin, was der Grund dafür gewesen war. Die Prophezeiung, die Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass keiner leben konnte, ohne das der andere überlebte. Und nur Harry hatte sie richtig verstanden. Er hatte gewusst, das er sterben würde.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie wieder im Fuchsbau in das Zimmer ging, das sie sich mit Ginny teilte. Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie trotz der Tatsache, dass sie fast drei Tage nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Denn ihre Gedanken galten Harry. Nur ihm. Und sie weinte, weinte still und leise, um Rons Schwester nicht zu wecken, um den anderen ihren Schmerz nicht zu zeigen.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night of your sleep  
We were so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You thought of anyone else  
I just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so others don't get hurt

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid

Because of you...  
Because of you...


End file.
